Cain vs. Meliodafu
Cain vs. Meliodafu is the second battle of the semi-finals in the Vaizel Fight Festival, and is between Cain and Meliodas, who has joined the tournament under the name of "Meliodafu". Prologue As Diane apologizes to Elizabeth for ruining her clothes, and Taizoo expresses his surprise at a Holy Knight being defeated, Cain and Meliodas head inside the ring, their battle having been announced. While both of them are being cheered on, Meliodas states that his having to fight the elderly man who gave him directions before is a coincidence, and also adds that Cain's having defeated "Old Fart" did not seem like a coincidence. Battle Cain replies that the world ran on fortuity and necessity, and also that while both him and Meliodas entering the Fight Festival on this day may be a coincidence, him entering the tournament was not. He also questions his opponent, after stating that he became certain when he heard the name "Meliodafu", whether he is Meliodas' son. He is greatly bewildered and shocked when Meliodas answers that he is the man himself. Cain initially refuses to believe so, adding that if Meliodas were alive, he would be in his thirties. Meliodas, stating that he didn't know who his opponent was, questions him as to what if he was the Meliodas whom Cain knew. As Love Helm begins their battle, Cain states that he found Meliodas' identity hard to believe, but that if he were Meliodas himself; before finishing his statement, he attacks his opponent repeatedly, all of which are blocked, and then jumps back. Removing his cloak and revealing a shirt with a symbol inside, Cain declares that he will not forgive someone like Meliodas, who betrayed the kingdom he swore to protect, the people, the person most important to him, and everything he stood for. Meliodas then recognizes the symbol on Cain's shirt, as Danafor's symbol. In the ring, Cain uses his ability to create fire in the form of a fireball from his hands, and questions Meliodas for the reason he destroyed the kingdom, a question that alarms him. Cain then releases the fireball, and Meliodas appears to be unable to defend himself. When Diane cheers on, and King proposes his theory that Meliodas is injured from his previous fight, Ban explains that Meliodas is, in fact, not defending willingly. Cain continues his attacks, all the while continuing to question his opponent as to the reasons he killed the people of the kingdom, his comrades, and Liz. Cain, ending his attacks, then releases a giant fireball towards Meliodas. The latter replies to Cain's series of questions that he had tried to protect them, but failed, and that this failure is his sin. He lifts his hand, and with his palm facing the incoming attack, folds his thumb and little finger, using a technique that completely disperses the attack, and Cain immediately recognizes as Counter Vanish. Meliodas' use of Counter Vanish convinces Cain of his identity, as Meliodas replies that he has come to remember Cain as well, revealing his full name, nickname and ability as Cain Barzad, The Flame Barzad, and Blaze, respectively. The Holy Knight walks towards his opponent, and questions whether he can believe the claim that Meliodas did not betray Danafor. When Meliodas affirms so, Cain hugs him in happiness, and while expressing his emotions, explains that he found Danafor to be completely destroyed when he returned from his mission, and that rumors of Meliodas having destroyed it turned his doubts into suspicion. He adds that he is very happy to have met a comrade from the past, and then forfeits the match when Love Helm interjects. Aftermath Commenting Meliodas to be as naive as always for not reflecting his attack, Cain then walks away from the ring, stating his intentions to watch the finals. As he walks towards Howzer and Taizoo, he greets them and questions if they have more energy, which they affirm. References }} Navigation Category:Meliodas Fights Category:Cain Fights Category:Vaizel Fight Festival Category:Vaizel Fight Festival arc Category:Fights